<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the light of Secunda and Masser by HallaMothers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988335">In the light of Secunda and Masser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallaMothers/pseuds/HallaMothers'>HallaMothers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Sappy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of sappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallaMothers/pseuds/HallaMothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold fingers brushed across her stomach, It was a sensation she still hadn’t gotten used too, despite her earnest effort. A voice sighed in her ear. “You’re like a gift from the Night mother, entirely for me.” Vicente’s voice was like honey mixed with poison. Even so there was almost a tone of reverent worship, as if he believed Sylvia was a gift born directly from the void and placed directly in his arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vicente Valtieri/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the light of Secunda and Masser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Cold fingers brushed across her stomach, It was a sensation she still hadn’t gotten used too, despite her earnest effort. A voice sighed in her ear. “You’re like a gift from the Night mother, entirely for me.” Vicente’s voice was like honey mixed with poison. Even so there was almost a tone of reverent </span><em><span>worship</span></em><span>, as if he believed Sylvia was a gift born directly from the void and placed directly in his arms. “I’ve walked Tamriel far longer than any man should, and finally I have been rewarded.”</span> <span> His lips brushed against her skin at the point where her jaw met her throat as he spoke. She was so delectable, so </span><em><span>tempting </span></em><span>but he had sworn not to drink a single drop from her without her most enthusiastic agreement, and to her, his word was law.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia let out a soft breath at the tickle just below her ear, her black hair pushed back, allowing him access to any part of her delicate throat that he wanted. She trusted him completely--even beyond their oath to the Night Mother, and their brethren. The two Bretons had made a different kind of oath to each other, one shared by lovers in the dead of night when the rest of the world might as well have not existed at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps I am a gift for just you.” Her voice was thick with need, they had been laying and touching each other for what must have been 3 eras now. Vicente knew how to push her buttons and build her anticipation. “There’s no proof to the contrary.” As much as he worshipped her,  she worshipped him. Their affair had a burning intensity that scorched their souls with a possessive--almost obsessive need for each other. “But as such, you must be a gift dropped directly into my arms as well.” Though the words sounded from a manual, the intent was clear. She loved him as much as he loved her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cold touch passed her navel, lowering to where she needed him to be the most. Sylvia’s nails digging into his skin egged him further down, fingers running through dark curls. A soft whine escaped her, hips lifting, trying to get his finger just a hair’s width closer.“My dear, but you are impatient tonight.” His finger brushed her clit so feather light, she was almost convinced she had imagined it, if not for the shiver it sent through her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to her disappointment, his hand went further down, caressing her inner thigh. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse the divines.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her thoughts marred with frustration. He was a demon sent to torment her, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>expert </span>
  </em>
  <span>at it. “Vicente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another whine from her, she wasn’t above begging, and she knew he liked when she did. As loving as he was, he was also sadistic. In her mind, the perfect man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?” He spoke before running his tongue up her neck, temptation to simply pierce her skin and truly make her his clawing at his fog addled mind. “Use your words, Sylvia.” It was a commanding tone, and she </span>
  <b>adored </b>
  <span>when he commanded her. In mixed company, he was polite and serious, but when they were alone he took absolute control and there was nothing she loved more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia let her head loll to the side on the pillow, Vicente propped up next to her so he could see all of her exposed skin. “Vicente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please touch me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pride didn’t exist in bed with them. Her knees parted a little further as if to punctuate her request. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She licked her dry lips as his hand slid back up her thigh, and on to her mound. “You’re being very good, so I think I shall reward you, my love.” His finger pressed against her clit, drawing lazy circles around it. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sylvia’s lips parted and she let out a soft satisfied sigh, her hips grinding down onto his finger, seeking more contact. He unravelled her each and every time they had a rare moment alone together--both usually too busy with their duties and other personal side businesses, but the rarity of their meetings made them burn that much more fiercely for each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vicente.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she moaned softly, she had never been one to be loud with a lover, and that suited the both of them just fine. At her almost pleading tone, he added another finger and a touch more pressure to his circulations. As much as he liked making her beg, he loved the way her blood ran warmer under his skin when he allowed her the pleasure so much more. Rushing towards the edge of temptation of a different kind intoxicated him in a way he could never voice as there weren’t words man could utter suitable  to describe the feeling. Perhaps it was a dangerous game to play with her, but again all the games they played were dangerous. In a way he was almost worried the rush would be gone if she were like him, but his love for her would push that away--even if the rush did leave, he adored her so completely he would love her all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaky hands reached up and untied the ribbon that kept his hair back, causing it to cascade down his shoulders in an inhumanly graceful motion. In her mind, he was ethereal. Had she not known that he was cursed to walk the night, she would think him a blessing of meridia--out glowing the darkness that shadowed his existence. Though, last time she met a blessing of Meridia. The thought passed in and out of her thoughts with a bitter edge, before completely melting away. Sylvia’s hands tangled in his locks, careful not to pull. He was stronger and more domineering than her, but she still treated him with the care of someone holding a delicate relic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I simply adore you, my dear.” Vicente muttered in her ear, picking up his pace ever so slightly as to give her the relief she desired without pushing her too close to the end, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to savor every moment. They had never directly said they loved each other, neither of them the kind for such direct and deliberate words. No, it was always and will always be implied. He hummed softly, leaning over to press his lips to the front of her throat. “You’re already so wet, and I’m barely touching you.” That earned an impatient sigh from her, of course she was, the moment he had taken her clothing off and kissed her neck she grew wet. She knew that he knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must you tease me so?” Sylvia’s voice shook with need, anticipation, desire and every other emotion she could possibly feel in his company. Her question, more rhetorical than anything, was punctuated with another buck of her hips upwards. It should be a crime how much she wanted him, and how much she needed him now. It should be even more of a crime that he would deny her at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must.” Vicente answered the question that didn’t need answering, just to toy with her. “If I don't, who will?” It was a jest, they both knew no one else would touch either of them, it was clear they belonged solely to each other and anyone who even tried to get close risked suffering the wrath of someone far more powerful than they. Vicente was possessive, but not oppressively so. She was his moon, and if he were to lose her, it would be a worse fate than if he simply bared himself to the harsh judgement of the sun. His fingers slid down along her slit, much to her momentary objection, and pressed against her entrance. She was slick enough that his fingers slid in with little resistance, her back arching in a way to force the fingers deeper inside of her. The feeling was exquisite, her voice mewling under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers slowly pulled in and out of her, dragging tauntingly against her tight walls as he watched the expressions on her face shift with pleasure, words failing her. It was always about her pleasure, it was all he wanted from these encounters. He found pleasure here too, but not without her reaching the edge of her own tolerance over and over first. Anything to make her cherished, glowing with pleasure and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A strange thought for an assassin of his nature, but even those who stalk the night deserve happiness, no?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia’s arm rested across her eyes, blocking out what little light the moons had to offer through the window. She was so absorbed in her pleasure, that she didn’t see the look of pure love, and desire clouding his crimson eyes. Her breaths came out in shorted huffs, her hips trying to match the pace he set with his fingers. A smile curved his lips, his gaunt cheeks dimpling with the motion. Yes, there was no creature more beautiful than the one below him at his mercy. If his heart still beat, it would be beating harder and faster than safe--so in a way, it was fortunate his heart was dead in this moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vicente braced his thumb against her clit, still pushing his fingers in and out of her at a moderate pace. Carefully, he tweaked the nub with his thumb, just to watch a shiver run through her body. An even more beautiful sight than the last. He was pulling her towards her first orgasm of the night slowly, guiding her. There was no rush for him, he had a thousand lifetimes to lie here and worship her body, and worship her he would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning down, he brushed the tip of her tongue against one of her hardened nipples. She shifted underneath him, her nerves tingling with all the stimulation. She was practically buzzing beneath him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh but he knew what she wanted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sylvia’s lips parted, her breathing heavier. Closer she was sliding towards an orgasm, his fingers and thumb keeping the same pace they had been, no rush as if time were at a stand still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips were lifting off the sheets, she was just on the cusp of feeling crushing down on her and all at once all contact ceased, and she deflated, her hips sinking back into the bed with disappointment. Of course that was too easy, she knew how he liked it. Bringing her to the edge over and over, until finally letting her have release after release, before he truly sought out his own pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vicente sat up, looking down at her flush covered body trying with all his might to burn the image deep into his memory, he had seen this view dozens of times before this moment and yet each and every time was new and miraculous to him. The way her chest rose and fell because of him filled him to the brim with pride and some twisted form of joy. All his, and oh how he intended to treat her in such a way that rulers and even divine would envy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a cruel, evil man, Vicente.” There was no fire behind the words--she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean it, even if it were the truth in another section of his life, or rather the facsimile of life he lived. Sylvia’s eyes were still covered, her knees bent, thighs parted. He memorized her image a moment longer, before kissing a trail down the center of her torso, down past her navel. His head directly between her thighs, her turned to the right, pressing his lips against her thigh. Though he loved all of her, there wasn’t a place on her body he loved to kiss more than her tight, just below where it connected to her pelvis. The flesh was tender here,  and close enough to her most intimate place, that his cheek bones could brush her her slit ever so slightly while he gave attention to her inner thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I still so cruel in your eyes, my dearest?” He ran his tongue across the sensitive flesh, before sucking softly on the spot, intent on leaving bruise like marks. If he couldn’t bite her, this was the next best thing. Sign that he had dipped below her belt, not that anyone but him would see. Sylvia bit her lip, her pussy growing wetter. At this point she was sure the moisture was getting on his cheek, but neither of them cared, and in fact it was almost a point of pride for him to be covered in evidence of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned softly in response. There was no need for words, he knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling. He always knew, and she didn’t mind in the slightest. Were it anyone else, she would reject the notion of being know, but to him she would surrender all, and he in return would surrender all to her. Once Vicente was satisfied with the marks he left on her right thigh, he turned to the left to give equal attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia ran her fingers through his hair, finally looking down at him.Their eyes met with intensity. As his crimson eyes bore into her stormy blue eyes, he ran his tongue from her entrance, up her slit and flicked her clit. His arms warped around her thighs and met between them, pulling her closer to his lips. With the tips of his fingers, he parted her lips to give him better access. She felt obscene being exposed like this, but she reveled in the obscenity. Vicente started flicking his tongue against her clit at a maddening, unrelenting pace, only breaking the rhythm momentarily to occasionally suck on her nub, before flicking again. Her eyes closed, head tilted back in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was racing towards an orgasm again, and she started grinding against his mouth feverishly. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes yes’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she chanted in her head, this time she was going to finish, with his head buried between her legs. Her hips lifted as much as they could with his iron grip around her, she was just at the edge, when he slowed his pace and started tracing circles around her nub with his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a bastard.” Sylvia was panting, trying to grind harder so she could tip herself over the edge. She didn’t mean it, or rather she did, for now. “Why must you do this again.” She heard him chuckle, then she felt him run one finger up her slit, stimulating her again, before pulling the finger back. He was still holding her lips apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I simply must.” It wasn’t really an answer, but he could relent. He had teased her long enough. Vicente started flicking her clit again at the same rate he had been, and she was mewling quietly again, hips jerking as best they could. This time he was going to let her finish. As fun as it was to tease her, even he grew impatient. He wanted her convulsing in pleasure beneath him. He picked up his pace, feeling her start tremble. The assassin abandoned his pace, choosing instead to suck on her most sensitive part hoping to coax the orgasm out of her fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed two fingers inside of her again, still sucking at her clit. It was enough. Vicente felt her walls tighten around his fingers, practically pulling them in. Her hips jerked against his hold and her mouth opened in a silent scream as her back arched as best it could off the bed. The orgasm had hit her in an intense wave, just as he had intended.  The months of not touching each other, and then the hours of teasing her had paid off. She unravelled under his gaze, and like all previous times he had seen this play out, it was almost a religious experience for him. Her beauty when he pushed her past her tipping point was unmatched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia clenched her fist almost involuntarily, pulling on his hair as she rode her orgasm. She trembled, as he kept flicking her clit, even past her orgasm, oh but he loved to stimulate her far longer than she needed. Her nerve endings were on fire, and there was no end to the heat, he was going to go until he decided he tasted her enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, he felt merciful and relented after only a few short moments. Vicente wouldn’t admit it with words, but he had missed her dearly in the few months they had been apart, and he didn’t want to make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>sensitive, otherwise their little rendezvous would be over much sooner than he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing her legs he slid up next to her, taking her hand between his, causing her to look at him, her eyes blurry--unfocused. Unballing her fist, he pressed tender kisses against the heel of her palm. He watched Sylvia take a deep breath before rolling over on her side, to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using her free hand, she brushed some of his long brown hair behind his ear--before resting her hand on his gaunt cheek. Brushing her thumb across his cheek bone, she just looked at him enjoying the way the moons highlighted some parts of his face, while leaving others shrouded in darkness. It looked natural on him. If she were to call any man </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>it would be him. She sighed in adoration and bliss.  To be so lucky to have someone such as him to rely upon seemed almost dream-like, but she wasn’t going to spit in the face of any divine or daedra that granted her this by denying how real it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps spending months away from you was both a blessing and a curse. A curse as such I don’t get to see you, and a blessing that when I return you treat me with such tenderness and passion that I almost forget myself.” He never knew where she would go off to for such long spans of time, and he wasn’t in the business to ask. It was no matter, because in the end she would always return back to his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Was his reply, leaning into her touch. He thought for the longest time he wouldn’t miss the touch of another person, but now that he has that touch again--he wasn’t sure how he would live without it. He was absolutely addicted to the way she made him feel, and he was sure she felt the same otherwise she wouldn’t keep returning to their home...to him. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers. He had never considered himself a tender and gentle man, but when he was with Sylvia it was like discovering a new side of himself over and over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia kissed him back, her hand still resting on his face. Her heart skipped a beat like a young adult with a crush, it was a little embarrassing how he did that to her. She was a serious scholar and assassin, but somehow he still made her giddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vicente rose above her while gently pushing the dark haired woman on her back, still locked in a passionate kiss, and slid himself between her thighs. When her legs spread he settled between them with the tip of his cock resting against her entrance. He needed to be buried inside of her, to feel her around him. He took her hands in either of his, twining their fingers together. Lifting her arms above her head, their fingers locked--he looked into her eyes. “My dearest, one.” He mumbled, before pushing into her slowly and steadily, relishing the warmth around his cock. She fit him perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips rocked down to meet his thrust and her fingers squeezed his a little tighter than intended, but she knew he didn’t mind at all. She felt the slow drag of his cock against her walls before their hips were flush together, and he stopped. It always started like this, a ritualistic slow thrust in and then a wait, as if he was savoring the feeling of her squeezing him tightly for as long as he could bare it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long while, he finally set a slow and steady pace. With each thrust, their hips would meet and Sylvia would let out little moans. She felt him release her hands in favor of cupping her breasts, thumbs playing with her nipples as he slid his cock all the way out of her entrance, and pushed back all the way in at a maddeningly slow pace. She was a sweaty mess beneath him, she was coming undone again and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>how to work her body, and she loved it. The way he touched, and the way he watched her as she rocked back and forth against the sheets made her feel beautiful and wanted. It heightened the passion of the night, no other lover had made her feel as if she truly belonged to someone as he did. Her eyes had fallen closed by now to enjoy the pure sensation, but she knew he was still watching her--he always watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long their bodies had been connected, but after a while his pace sped up, and he was no longer pulling completely out of her. Vicente was chasing after his first orgasm of the night, and she could tell he wanted it bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock reached deep inside of her, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves that sent shocks through her body. He had no intentions of reaching his climax without her, and his was dangerously soon. Freeing one of her breasts, he slid his hands between them--fingers resting on her clit. He felt her walls clench him tightly before he started tweaking the sensitive area with no real rhythm, his intention now was to get her off and to chase her climax with his. From the way her body arched off the bed, he knew she was a goner soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia felt the jolt of stimulation from his fingers for the millionth time that night, and coupled with the way his cock pounded deep inside of her she was struggling to hold her orgasm off. She wasn’t ready yet, but she knew he wanted her to. Even so, she wanted to hear the words from him. Her voice was getting louder, and her head was thrown back as she fought against her instinct the cum right there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vicente knew the game she was playing, but he was too close to play it with her. Instead, he rubbed her clit harder, his thrust losing rhythm. “My dearest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come undone for me.” He was both pleading and commanding. A man begging, and a man demanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using the hand that still rested on her chest, he squeezed her nipple hard. The fingers on her clit, the squeezing, the way he was slamming into her--the way his voice sounded when he pleaded his case; it was too much, she couldn’t hold back. Sylvia clenched down on him, the orgasm rocking her body. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vicente. My love.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was practically chanting his name, her eyes squeezed shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way she whined his name was enough, he tipped over the edge of his own climax. He released deep inside of her, his own body trembling with the force of his orgasm. His hips still rocked against hers, but his fingers just pressed down on her clit without any movement. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sylvia</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, he whimpered, his head thrown back as he emptied himself completely inside of her. He felt her hands grab his shoulders, nails digging into his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning down, he pulled her into an embrace, kissing the corner of her lips. Vicente grew soft inside of her before pulling out. “Phenomenal.” He stroked her hair, planting a tender, loving kiss to her forehead. She was clearly exhausted, naturally she didn’t have the same stamina he did, but he didn’t mind, he was content to lie with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia lazily wrapped her arms round his neck, pulling him close to her. Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath. She laid there with him in rapture, their legs tangled and their arms practically clingy to each other, as if letting go would tear them apart. There wasn’t anything for them to say, as they laid there with the light of Secunda and Masser filtering in. Surely at this point morning was closing in, and she didn’t want to waste the precious time they had together, but she was feeling tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rested her head on his chest, her eyes closing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A few moments of rest wouldn’t hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not that she could fight the sleep off if she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia’s breathing had become even, and light indicating to the vampire that she had fallen asleep. Truth be told, he never minded when she fell asleep in his arms, and in fact he loved watching her chest rise and fall while she dreamt. He combed his fingers through her hair, pushing the locks out of her face to see the peaceful expression she made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long while, he hadn’t been sure if he couldn’t even love anymore, but here and now he knew for certain that he </span>
  <b>did </b>
  <span>love Sylvia, and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. He would walk all of nirn in the sun for her, all she had to do was ask. His devotion to his lover ran as deep as his devotion to the brotherhood, and he hadn’t a single regret. She was his, and that put what was left of  his soul to rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vicente let his thoughts fall to silence, content to watch her for the rest of the night just like this. As long as she was here with him, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written smut since 2014 but Vicente has been living in my mind rent free since 2009! Technically (not at all technically) Sylvia is my ESO vestige, but since there was no need for it to be explained in the story I didn't.  This was just weird nsfw I wanted to write. I'm not really a phd in vampire biology and in fact wrote this instead of studying for my Japanese final so enjoy and be gentle! I listened to Mourning sex by Kopps while writing this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>